<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars on his Cheeks by QueenWinterofLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955696">The Stars on his Cheeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna'>QueenWinterofLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Freckled Victor, Freckles, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, VictUuri, Victor's Freckles, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on this Tumblr request from @napsushi: Can you write a fic where Yuuri discovers Victor has freckles and is just over the moon about it? This fandom needs more freckled Vitya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars on his Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor laid shirtless on the bed he shared with Yuuri, covered by a blanket. Yuuri sat beside him on his phone, gently stroking his hair. Victor pouted and sighed, but just couldn’t get Yuuri’s attention. Desperate, Victor tugged on Yuuri’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri, come to bed!” Victor whined, “I want to go to sleep, it’s late!” Yuuri looked at Victor and then stared at his phone. There were still a couple of things he needed to do before he slept. </p><p> </p><p>“Just five more minutes, it won’t take that long,” Yuuri tried to reassure Victor. Victor let out a loud groan and tugged even harder on Yuuri’s arm before letting go dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t sleep without you!” he groaned. Yuuri sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you know that I can never say no to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri set his phone on his nightstand and cuddled against Victor. Victor laid on his side and Yuuri followed suit. Yuuri placed his hand on Victor’s face and looked gently into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so mu-” Yuuri paused abruptly and scrambled to sit up. He turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand before grabbing Victor’s hands and pulling him up. Yuuri cupped Victor’s face in his hands, studying his cheeks intently.  Victor looked at Yuuri confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, setting his hands on top of Yuuri’s, “Is there something on my face?” Yuuri’s eyes scanned Victor’s face. Yuuri took his glasses off to wipe them, shaking his head in disbelief as he rubbed his glasses vigorously. He placed them back onto his face and blinked a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s something on your face! You have freckles!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly. Victor ran his finger across his cheek and smiled. He scooted closer to Yuuri, pointing at his freckled cheeks. Victor smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not know?” he asked giggling, “And we have been together for how long?” Yuuri opened his phone to look at pictures of Victor, just to make sure these freckles didn’t magically pop out of nowhere. He zoomed in on a picture of him and Victor together on the beach only to be met with a freckled Victor. Yuuri went silent. How could he not have noticed?</p><p> </p><p>“So… you don’t like them,” Victor said sadly, “I have always been a little self-conscious about them my entire life.” VIctor slouched over. Yuuri clambered to hold Victor’s hands in his. Yuuri shook his head aggressively and smiled earnestly at Victor. </p><p> </p><p>“Victor, I love them! They look so cute!” Victor smiled back, a light rose color covering his cheeks. The blush made his freckles even cuter. Yuuri moved in closer, planting a soft kiss on Victor’s cheek. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. He was so fortunate to have someone like Victor by his side, and this new discovery made him a million times cuter! </p><p> </p><p>“I love them so much, Victor!” Yuuri held onto Victor’s hands a little tighter, “I just want to kiss every single one of them and connect them like little face constellations!” Victor laughed at how adorable Yuuri was being. Realizing what he had said, Yuuri cowered in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be shy! I loved what you said!” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, “I’m just glad you liked them!” Victor kissed Yuuri softly before getting back underneath the covers. Yuuri turned off the lamp and kissed Victor again before settling into bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Victor,” Yuuri said as he traced his finger along Victor’s cheeks, “I love you so much.” Yuri connected Victor’s freckles with the tip of his finger slowly, admiring how adorable they made Victor look. They added more to his charm, a new cute, and innocent aspect.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri lifted up Victor’s hair and gently kissed his forehead. Victor hugged Yuuri tighter, feeling his heartbeat against his ear. Yuuri gently ran his hands through Victor’s hair. Victor snuggled into Yuuri’s chest, slowly lulled to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! ♡♡♡</p><p>All of you are absolutely beautiful, freckles, or no freckles. I know it's easy to get yourself down over things that you dislike about yourself, but just know that someone out there thinks it looks super cool! </p><p>If you are interested in requesting a piece, feel free to enter my inbox (@victuurifanartandfanfiction) on Tumblr!</p><p>If you enjoyed this piece, leave kudos and comment below! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. ~♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>